Radiate Love (Oneshots)
by Vikay
Summary: A Winx-Oneshots-collection where I fullfill your wishes (:
1. -

Hello Winx-Fans (:

 _Note: I'm aware that it's not allowed to post just an A/N. Sadly I can't find another way to start this 'project', so I hope it won't get deleted. If I'm not able to post a chapter tomorrow, I'll delete this fanfiction by myself (:_

As the title and desription already tell you, this is going to be a Winx-Oneshot-Collection where I fullfill your wishes.

I got the idea, because I liked writing oneshots next to my other fanfictions. However, I can't create a new story for every oneshot, so I've thought, why not create a oneshot-collection? And as Winx Club has got many possibilities, I've chosen this category.

Of course I don't want you to randomly post some prompts. The main topic is 'love'. This means you can send me couples (canon or non-canon) you want me to write an Oneshot about. But it can also be about friendship or family.

Just comment with your couple. You can also send me a PM, if you want to.

I'll post on my german account on first, as I'm german and my english fanfiction turn out better when I translate them from german. This also means that I sometimes post prompts from this german account (:

I hope some of you guys are interested in this (:


	2. Darcy & Riven

**First OS is up and it's about Darcy and Riven :)**

 **One person requested it in the comments and as I've already written a bunch of DarcyxRiven, I thought this would be a great start.**

 **It ended up pretty cheesy and fluffy, but I hope you like it nonetheless :)**

Darcy walked along the crowded streets of Magix. It was Friday night and many made their way to party somewhere, or to take care of some final purchases. However, Darcy did not participate in this, but just enjoyed to be part of usualy everyday life.

Of course, she had changed her appearance, after all she did not want to be identified. Her hair had been turnt in a short blonde bob, traversed by pink strands – a bit cheesy, but today she kind of felt like wearing this. Just as cute as the haircut was her outfit, which consisted of a flashy summer dress, ballet flats and many bracelets. Definitely nobody would guess that this was a witch in disguise.

Darcy loved to make such trips, even though Icy and Stormy pretty much disapproved of it and never wanted to join her.

After she had been strolling around for way longer than an hour, Darcy stopped at a cafe. It was time for a break, because due to the thin sole of her shoes, her feet slowly began to ache. So she entered.

It was pretty stuffy inside the cafe, therefore it was rather empty, but no place was better to find some rest than an empty cafe.

Darcy made her way through all the tables and chairs. The cafe was very labyrinthine, which made it look smaller than it was. So Darcy kept going to the back part to hopefully get some rest in a distant corner. But when she finally arrived at the back part, she was disappointed to find out that someone had had a similar idea.

For a brief moment Darcy thought about hexing the person, so they would leave the cafe, but then she recognized the person that was sitting in this corner and stared thoughtfully into his coffee.

"May I sit down?" Darcy asked politely.

Riven looked up, suprised. He studied her for a moment and then said:"Of course ... Darcy"

Darcy smiled and sat down. He always seemed to recognize her, no matter where and when and in what disguise. But he never gave an answer to how he did it.

After Darcy had ordered a tea, there was silence for a while. Both indulged in their own thoughts, even though Darcy rather wondered what Riven was thinking.

"What are you doing here? Alone?", she asked.

Riven shrugged and said:"Thinking."

"About what?"

"You always have to know everything?" He asked in a monotone voice and without looking at her.

"Yes", Darcy said. "I hate not knowing everything and unfortunately I can never tell what's going on in your mind."

"Fortunately."

Again, both were silent until Darcy said:"So you and Musa broke up."

Now, Riven looked her straight in the eye.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"Intuition."

"I see", Riven replied. "Yeah, it just didn't work out anymore. That's all."

"I didn't ask."

"But you started talkin' about it."

"Yes, 'cause it's interesting", said Darcy. "But I'm not interested in the reasons behind your break up, but only the fact that you and Musa are no longer together."

Darcy smiled.

"Darcy ... I-"

"You're sitting alone in a dark café", Darcy interrupted him. "Without friends. Without girlfriend. And you seriously wanna tell me you're not interested? "

"Yeah, I'm not", Riven said and averted his gaze.

"Okay", Darcy said, still with a smile on her lips. "Then I've one question for you: How did you know it was me?"

Riven stayed silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath and said: "Your eyes ... no matter what they look like, I always know that they belong to you."

Riven looked at her again, and now he had to smile too.


End file.
